<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love (Like an Exposed Aorta) by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781542">Love (Like an Exposed Aorta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evil Dead (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never propose marriage while kneeling against the corpse of a squishy demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheila/Ash Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love (Like an Exposed Aorta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He made the mistake of talking to her while they were immediately post-battle.  That never worked.  Well, not usually.</p><p>“I’m not going to make you any promises,” Ash said.  Sheila didn’t reply to his proclamation but crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.  “I’m not going to tell you that I’ll be perfect every single day. But I do know that I love you, and I’ll do anything for you.  So.  Marry me.”  </p><p>Maybe he should’ve thrown a “please” in there, but he was tired.  </p><p>“Ashley?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes.  Now get your knee out of that demon’s eye.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>